Marry Xth-Mas
by soemone
Summary: "All I want for Christmas is to spend the whole day with a cute girlfriend." is what he said. And as the right hand man it was his duty to fulfil his bosses wish. - 2759 with a genderbend? Hayato I'm not sure about the Rating ... M just to be safe


**Merry Xth-Mas!**

**Summary: **"All I want for Christmas is to spend the whole day with a cute girlfriend." is what he said. And as the right hand man it was his damn duty to fulfil his bosses wish. - 2759 with a genderbend?! Hayato

**Authors note:** Yes, I know... I should really updated "Evil cuteness overlord: extended" and "Living and Loving". But I'm somewhat stuck with both stories... And because I had a boring day at work and the radio played Christmas songs all day I suddenly felt the urge to write a Christmas story. Out came this great (sick) idea! And well, I think it will be a multi chapter story and just the first chap will be Christmas themed.

I'm not sure if I got the rating right ...

_"blabla"_ - some Person talking, their identity will be revealed somtime later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Christmas, those things were invented by other people. I just use them for my own fun.

* * *

**1. Chapter**

It was the beginning of December and one Gokudera Hayato, faithful right hand man ans Storm Guardian of the tenth boss of Vongola, was in a predicament. He still hadn't been able to find the perfect present for his boss. Last year Gokudera had given his tenth a lot of coupons, which held different task he was willing to do for him, but sadly the tenth never used them. And he had been so sure that those coupons would be the best way to confess his feelings, which were way deeper than simple loyalty or adoration.

Gokudera Hayato, sixteen this year, was deeply in love with his boss Sawada Tsunayoshi. But sadly he never got his feeling across. That was why he was searching for the best possible present ever, he dis so since June ans still wasn't able to find anything suitable.  
He sighed.

"Ne, Tsuna. What do you want for Christmas?" the baseball freak asked during lunch break. It made the tenth think deeply, then he smiled and Hayato listened carefully as he spoke: "All I want for Christmas is to spend the day with a cute girlfriend." then he sighed: " not that I have one..." The truth was he had confessed to his long time crush Sasagawa Kyoko and they had dated for a while; until their first kiss happened to be precise. Both of them had agreed that it just felt wrong. That was why they broke up and now had a good relationship like siblings. Afterwards it didn't take long before Tsuna started dating Haru, but even that didn't work out. Haru had complained a lot that Tsuna would spend more time with his friends or Reborn than with her. Tsuna had followed her wishes and got out with her a lot, but that made her realize that they didn't have anything in common and that he by himself was a rather boring guy. So they broke up, but were still friends.

Those times had been really hard on Gokudera, who saw all his chances with the tenth going down the drain.

But now he was all ears to hiss bosses wish and an great idea formed inside of his brilliant mind. He ignored the rest of the world as he plotted the perfect plan. He no longer paid any attention towards the baseball freak and his antics, all he had in his head were his plans...

Tsuna wanted to ask Gokudera something, but than he saw those distant green eyes and knew that his Storm was deep in thought; something that happened quite often these days.

* * *

_"As far as I know there really exists a machine like that, it's supposed to be really old and there are almost no reports about its usage."  
_

* * *

"I give up!" Tsuna declared loudly as threw his maths book into the corner of his room in a fit of anger. He ruffled his already messy hair and sighed defeated. "Juudaime I'm sorry for failing you. As your right hand I will atone for it accordingly." Gokudera bowed on his knees and hit his head against the floor again and again. "Don't do that!" It's not your fault that I can't understand a thing. The idiot who invented those mathematics is the one to blame for putting us trough this agony. I don't even know why I need to know this stuff." the tenth looked really exhausted and leaned his head on the low table in front of him. Like almost every time they were in his room and tried to get their homework done. And as it was typical for him Gokudera had it finished in a matter if minutes, but Tsuna and Yamamoto lacked the knowledge and understanding he possessed. The baseball freak took it with humour, the boss not so much. Gokudera had the feeling his boss was getting a lot easier to upset these days. He suspected that it had something to do with his failed attempts at dating, he had talked about his observation with Reborn, because he had wanted to know how he could help the tenth. But Reborn had shrugged him off and said that Tsuna was just sexually frustrated and he couldn't help his boss with that. Well, Gokudera would love to help his boss out, but he was in no position to.

* * *

_"I found some of the rare reports. They say that there are some heavy side effects, but sadly they don't go into detail."  
_

* * *

The girls in class were chatting animatedly amongst themselves. A few of them complained about their Christmas loving families and how stupid they found all those stupid decorations_. _Some argued that they would love to really celebrate it, but their families didn't like this western tradition, because it hadn't anything to do with Japan. A handful of girls talked about their date plans and how they would spend the time with their boyfriends. Gokudera eavesdropped and listened intently, he wanted to know as much about dates as possible, especially dates for Christmas. He scribbled everything he learned down into a small black notebook, without anyone noticing.

* * *

_"There is no knowledge whatsoever about the duration of the effect. I can just war you about possible disasters."  
_

* * *

Tsuna had asked his friends over for the purpose of studying. Gokudera had politely and with a rather sad expression declined, because he had something important to do. The baseball freak and turf top had dared to make unnecessary comments and speculations about his private matters.

* * *

_"I will come over with the equipment on the promised date, but you need to prepare the other necessary items by yourself."  
_

* * *

He felt a little frustrated and lonely. This year he had been so sure that he would have a girlfriend on Christmas, but his relationships hadn't worked out. And now he sat at the breakfast table and frowned at the chaos in front of him. His father had decided to drop by and got all the attention of the houses residents. It felt like Tsuna was left out. Nobody besides him noticed that the doorbell rang and as he got up they didn't even spare him a glance to occupied with his fathers lies.

* * *

_"Please sign here, here and here. It's just to make sure that I'm not to blame for any damage done to you."  
_

* * *

In front of him stood a girl he had never seen before, but somehow she seemed oddly familiar. Her long silver hair was bound into a pony tail that flowed down her small shoulder on one side, its end was curled. Her bangs caressed her face and bright green eyes looked at him in happiness. A rosy blsuh had crept to her full cheeks. The red scarf around her neck was bound to a ribbon. Her jacket was red with a white and fluffy hood, even the endings of her sleeves had this artificial fur on them. She looked like a girlish version of Santa. He looked further down and saw a white skirt as well as red-white striped tights. On her feet were black boots. As he opened his mouth to say something she bowed down at her waist and shouted rather loud and happy: "Merry Christmas Juudaime!" (her voice was rather deep for a female) He didn't react and she looked at him in confusion  
.

.

.

"Gokudera-kun?!" he suddenly exclaimed loudly and blushed deep red. For a moment he thought he had fallen in love at first sight. "That's right! As I expected of Juudaime – you looked right trough me." she than answered with a blinding smile. "Why …?" Tsuna didn't quite knew how to put this qustion so he opted to look his Storm Guardian once over with a rather stupid movement of his arms following along his eyes. He had to admit that he never took notice that his Storm had such amazing legs. "Because you wished to spend Christmas with a cute girlfriend. And I took it upon myself to be your girlfriend for the day. I'm not sure if I'm cute enough to fit your standard, though. But I hope to bring you the utmost happiness on this day." Gokudera ranted and suddenly wanted to apologize for not being cute enough and that he was a failure as the right hand and what not. Tsun stopped him mid-ranting: "You're not cute, but breathtaking beautiful." he said in a serious voice and didn't even blush at that. As he was still no good Tsuna he totally forgot to ask the: "How?"

* * *

_"I never imagined it would work this well."  
_

* * *

Gokudera stood in the houses entrance and patiently waited for the tenth to change into fitting clothes for their date, he couldn't walk around with his pyjamas. It was unavoidable for Gokudera to be seen in this get-up, but he really didn't expect his siter to make a face at him, nor that he die he expect not to faint from seeing her face (he concluded that a woman's stomach was tougher).

"Hayato is that you?" Bianchi asked a little bewildered and circled around her brother, who looked too much like a girl in this outfit than physically possible. That was the sole reason why she felt the need to grope her little brothers chest area. "How come you've got boobs?" she asked full of suspicion and wanted to further investigate her brothers body, but Hayato jumped away and covered his crotch area with the handbag he had with him. This kind of behaviour made Bianchi even more curious, but before she could push him he heard her name. It was Reborn who called her for some thing or another.

* * *

_"You're a lot better developed than some normal Girls your age."  
_

* * *

Tsuna had himself dressed in a dark pair of tight fitting jeans, an orange dress shirt with a black vest over it, he even wore his expensive Italian shoes. Gokudera loved the look and almost swooned how manly he looked and how hot he was – no wonder at all Tsuna had developed quite nicely over the past two years.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked the girl at his side, who in reality was his rather male Storm Guardian, but somehow she didn't look masculine at all. What was strange, because Gokudera never had been a feminine at all, or Tsuna never truly saw it like that ... "I would like to go to the Christmas market in the next town. I heard it's supposed to be a great dating spot. But we need to take the train or bus to reach reach it. But if you don't like the idea we can do whatever you want to do." she looked up at him with excited sparkles in her eyes. "No, I think it's a plan. Let's go." he smiled back and wondered why he never had noticed just how green and expressive Gokuderas eyes were.

The market place was really crowded with couples. Gokudera looked around for further hint of what to do on a date. He noticed that it was common for girls to cling to their boyfriends arm while walking from boot to boot. "Juudaime, please excuse my rudeness." she said before she grabbed his arm to snuggle up to him like it was seemingly proper etiquette for such an occasion. "Ehh?" Tsuna was surprised. He never thought that his Storm could be so bold with him. But he felt the softness of her bossom against his arm and all his protest stuck in his throat, he just silently wondered how Gokudera could pull it off to wear fake boobs...

Tsuna had to admit that this market was nice. The boots were decorated with this glittering stuff and fake snow and alla round them it smelled of delicious treats. Lambo would have a field day. The two of them looked at Christmas decorations and those other nick-knacks. They felt awe in front of all those handmade glass-balls and wooden toys. During their stroll they talked about any and everything that came to mind. The topics varied from Mafia training and sadistic home tutors to boring classes at school or just their favourite dishes and films. Tsuna bought them candy apples, Gokudera wanted to protest because it had been her idea to go on a date. But Tsuna stubbornly insisted, because as the man in their relationship it was his duty and privilege to pay for her expenses. It made Gokudera blush to the roots of her beautiful silver hair. Just when they had enough of walking around in this crowd did they decided to resume their date in Namimori.

* * *

Gokudera led Tsuna to a sweet little café for lunch. They had been reall lucky to find an open spot for them to sit. As they shed their jacket Tsuna couldn't help but to stare at the girl in front of him. His Storm Guardian wore a tight fitting white pullover to her short white skirt, it accentuated her proportions quite perfect. What reall baffled him was the fact that Hayatos body didn't look anything close to masculine. She had a small waist, rather big boobs and as far as Tsunas was able to tell, a round and well formed womanly hip. And now that he thought about it, she was slightly smaller than him, whereas Gokudera normally was almost a head taller.

But before he could ask anything about that his thoughts were interrupted by a waitress who came to give them the menu. After that they just fell into a discussion about their food choices and decided to take the couples sundae as their dessert.

During their wait for the food to arrive they looked out of the window and talked about the people hurrying along the street, where snow had begun to fall and was slowly piling up. And even during their meal they chatted a lot and made plans to built a snowman if enough would pile up by the time they got out of the café. All of this excitement made Tsuna forget his earlier thoughts …

After their lunch they spend a lot of time outside; walking around town and eventually their walk trough the park ended with them totally drenched, because they hadn't been able to resist the temptation of a snowball fight. They shivered because of the cold and decided to call it a day; the sun was already setting. As a gentleman Tsuna saw it as his duty to walk Gokudera to her flat, as it was already rather dark and nobody could be sure what kind of shady guys were waiting at the next corner.  
Tsuna didn't find it the least bit strange that his Guardian wasn't protesting. Gokudera just snuggled against Tsuna, as he had his arm around her small shoulders.  
Their walk ended in front of Gokuderas apartment door.

"I had a lot of fun today, thank you." Tsuna said in a soft voice with a pleasant smile on his lips. "The pleasure was all mine." Gokudera answered shy and had a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Well then. I think we will see each other at my new years party?" he said and made a move to show that he wanted to go, but Gokudera held his sleeve. He looked at her in question. The look on her face was shy, but also somewhat determined: "Don't you want to unwrap your present?"

He then did something he won't be able to explain later on.

From the first kiis in front of Hayatos door to her bed wasn't really a long way at all, but they succeeded to take fifteen minutes until they reached it. Soon enough they found themselves entangled in a mess of limbs and sweat. The condoms had been lying on the bedside table rather conventionally …

* * *

That morning Tsuna woke up and felt more relaxed and satisfied than ever in his life. The happenings of last night replayed as he saw the open package of condoms and the used tissue inside o the small waste bin besides the bed. He saw Hayatos hair piece on the floor and relaxed against the cushions, which smelled like Gokudera, himself and their sweet love making.

It suddenly hit him that he had slept with one of his best friends. A friend who was male. But if he remembered correctly there had been no male parts on Gokudera at all! Maybe he had been a girl all along? But that can't be, because he had seen his Storm without a shirt often enough. Had it all been a sick joke of Mukuros? He doubted it, because with his intincts he would have felt that something was off, but the whole day and night felt right and real. But the only explainable and possible solution would be that Gokudera had turned into a girl. Before he could wonder for longer the door to the bedroom opened.

"Good morning Juudaime! I hope you slept well." it seemed like Gokudera was freshly showered. And Tsunas eyes travelled from the smiling face to the chest. "What happened to your boobs?" his mouth was faster than his brain.  
"They grew back sometime during the night!" was the hones answer.  
"Ehhh? What do you mean they grew back?" Tsuna sat up in bed and at his friend in horror.  
"Well..." Hayato scratched his head and looked ashamed to the ground: "I used a machine to temporally change my gender, because I wanted to full fill your wish for Christmas."  
"That's all good and well, but we did have sex last night. And you were the one who seduced me." Tsuna stood up and grabbed his boxers, he jumped into them rather forceful.  
"And it was the most amazing thing I've had ever done to me." Gokudera grinned, blushed and complimented Tsuna. "  
But why?"  
"Because you're really skilled, I think."

Tsuna was bright red: "That's not what I meant." he took a deep breath to calm down: "Why did you sleep with me? I mean, I kind of understand why you put so much effort into this. But I don't see any reason for you to go that far." Gokudera looked troubled and shifted on his spot, he was nervous.

"It's because I wanted to. But I know I would never have a chance to have you like that, because you like cute girls and I'm not exactly cute and I'm nothing like a girl." he got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor: "Please forgive me for taking advantage of you. I promise that it won't happen again! But please don't hate me for those impure feelings I hold towards you!"

For a while there was an uncomfortable silence between them, until Tsuna sighed: "There is no need to apologize .. I mean .. you didn't force me or anything … I could have refused ..." the truth was Tsuna felt really ashamed. He had spent the day and night with Gokudera without questioning his Storms reasons. As far as he saw it; he was the one at fault for taking advantage of Gokudera. But wait, he felt like he was overlooking something important. Didn't his friend confess his love for him with his earlier statement?  
"Gokudera-kun?"  
"Yes Juudaime?" he asked with his head still on the floor.  
"Could it be, that you like me … like that?" Tsuna asked in a soft voice.  
"I'm deeply in love with you!" Gokudera looked up at him and his green eyes showed exactly how much he was loved.

* * *

... How did you like it? Do you want to know abou the side effects? Yes? Leave a review and you will see in the next chapter. ;)


End file.
